Olivia
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: It comes unexpectedly. But, as time goes on, Tony and Ziva learn that raising a child is all about the unexpected. Tiva, lots of fluff!
1. Beginning

Title: Olivia  
Author: dizzy - in - the - izzy  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: nope, nada.

A/N: So, a while ago, I wrote down some headcanons for Tony/Ziva, and their possible future child. And since I'm absolutely in love with Pregnant!Ziva stories, and I've been writing short little baby stories for them in my head recently, I decided to just make them into a multi-chaptered story. I don't know how many chapters this will be, or how far it will span, but expect a lot of family fluff and cute baby moments. The title will become relevant in possibly the next chapter.

Alright, read on!

* * *

Tony sat in the living room, the Sunday paper in his hands. He was chuckling at the news portrayal of a recent case, censored and edited. Sometimes, he couldn't believe how much they edited. He finished reading and set the paper down on the coffee table with a sigh, stretching out his legs.

He heard a frustrated sigh come from the bathroom and he stood up to see what Ziva was doing. When he turned the door handle and found it locked, his eyebrows came together.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" he asked, placing his ear against the door to hear. She grunted.

"Nothing, I am fine," she snapped, and he leaned back. He heard something rustle, and then the door flung open. She looked distressed.

"You don't look fine," he whispered, and she glared at him.

"I will be right back," she said, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. He picked up her car keys and handed them to her, and she bent up and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be here," he said, still confused. Once the door shut, he looked around for something to do.

Twenty minutes later, she returned, handing him a chocolate bar and disappearing into the bathroom again. He stared down at the chocolate bar for a second, before setting it on the table and continuing on his task of folding the laundry. He heard the water running and paused, letting his face scrunch up in confusion.

"Are you hungry?" he yelled as the water turned off, setting another pair of socks down on the couch.

"Not really," she replied, and something in her voice told him that she was distressed. He set the shirt he was folding down and moved to the bathroom door again, sliding down the wall until he was sitting.

"Ziva, what's wrong? Talk to me," he pleaded, but she didn't respond. There was more rustling, and he heard her let out a deep breath. He thought about calling to her again, but decided not.

He sat, and he waited, pulling out his phone and texting McGee. And when McGee didn't respond, he texted Abby. It was a couple minutes before Ziva moved again, and he couldn't tell if it was a gasp or a sob. He tilted his head up, hitting ignore on Abby's text.

"Ziva, please," he whispered, and he heard the door unlock. He stayed where he was though, not sure if she was going to walk out or he should walk in. She met him halfway.

The door opened and she sat in the doorway, facing away from him. Something was in her hand, and she kept looking down at it. Finally, she handed it over to him.

"What's thi-" he stopped when he saw the blue little plus. Something in him surged, and he put his hand on his head. She didn't face him, and he had the feeling she was feeling the same rush he was.

"Is it…" he trailed off, and she gave him a dry chuckle.

"It's the second one I have taken today," she mumbled, "and the first was also positive."

He let his head fall back against the wall, staring down at the pregnancy test wrapped in toilet paper. He handed it back to Ziva, and she quietly stood to put it in the bathroom trash. When she came back, she sat right next to him. He reached over and took her hand, grasping it in both of his own.

"How do you feel about this?" he whispered, and she shook. He let go of her hands and pulled her into his arms, resting his temple on her head. She coughed, but it sounded more like a sob. He squeezed her tighter.

"I am… surprised," she breathed, and he rubbed her back.

"Me too," he whispered into her hair. She squeezed his arm.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she mumbled, and he pulled his head back to look down at her.

"It's okay," he kissed her forehead, "you had every right too."

"It's just... I did not know what to do, how to react," she admitted, rubbing her hands over her face. He grabbed her hands gently, pulling them to his lips. He kissed her fingers lightly, and she smiled at him.

"How do you feel now?" he asked, and she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know," she confessed after letting out a long breath. He kissed her fingers again.

"Are you okay with this though? Do you… want to have a baby?" he asked tentatively, and it was her turn to kiss his fingers. She smiled.

"It's a joint decision," she said, and he glared at her.

"I'd like nothing more," he whispered, and a huge smile broke out on her face. She leaned forward happily and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss, holding her as she laughed, happy tears falling down her cheeks.

"You weren't worried, were you?" he asked, and she grinned sheepishly.

"I was not sure how you would react, honestly," she chuckled, and he scattered kisses across her face. She laughed.

"There's so much to plan," she said suddenly, her face becoming blank. He simply laughed, scooping her into his arms. She tucked her face into his neck, laughing again. The sound echoed through the quiet apartment, and pulled at Tony's heart.

"We've got months to plan Ziva. Don't worry. Focus on now, alright?" he whispered, pulling her up for a kiss. She smiled at him, her hands holding his face.

"Okay. I'll try."

They both laughed, and Tony held his wife tight in his arms. She started talking about planning doctor appointments, and buying a crib. Her words reached deaf ears though, because Tony wasn't really listening. He was staring at her warm, happy, glowing face. Her face was glowing, her eyes bright. He couldn't take his eyes off her face. It reminded him of their wedding day, the excited and expectant look she'd shot him as she'd danced in his arms.

She gently patted his cheek, and he came back to reality.

"You did not hear a word I said, did you?" she asked, and he laughed as he nodded.

"You look so happy," he whispered, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I feel happy," she mumbled, and Tony grinned. He kissed her forehead again.

"Can we fit a baby in this apartment?" she asked suddenly, and he frowned. He looked around, before looking back at Ziva.

"I don't think so," he admitted, and she frowned.

"We might have to move," she said, and he held his finger up to her lips.

"One step at a time, Ziva, one step at a time."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!

-Izzy


	2. Importance of a Name

**Chapter Two:** Importance of a Name

**A/N:** Oh my goodness! Thank you thank you all for the reviews and the alerts (holy crackers) and favorites. I woke up to 33 e-mails, and after my sick nap, I woke up to 25 more! And the excitement from Tumblr is wonderful as well. Ahh, just thank you!

Okay, we've now skipped forward to about the 8th month of the pregnancy. I have tried and tried again to write this scenario, so I asked my baby sister, and she basically set up the plot for this one, and I adore her for it. So, kudos to Clara!

So, go forth and read!

* * *

Ducky smiled as he parked his car.

The house that Tony and Ziva had moved into was quaint. That was the only way Ducky knew how to describe it. They had searched for three months, through the first and into the second trimester of Ziva's pregnancy. And when they'd found the quaint little house in the quiet neighborhood, they'd moved right away. It had been a long day, especially for Ziva, who had to watch most of the action. But in the end, she pulled out lemonade and sandwiches and they'd all sat on the floor laughing.

Ducky rang the doorbell, letting the memories wash over him and make him smile. He heard shuffling and the door opened, revealing a very pregnant Ziva. She smiled at him, offering her arm, which he took gratefully.

"I'm so glad to see you," she exclaimed, and he fully believed. She was in her final months, and she wasn't to be on her feet for very long. Tony said she spent most of her days agonizing over baby names and eating sorbet.

"I am glad to see you as well, dear," he kissed her cheek, and she smiled.

"Do you want anything to drink? I made iced tea," she offered, and he smiled appreciatively.

"I would love some. Do you want any help?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I spend most of my days laying in bed, Ducky," she stated simply, and he just smiled. She disappeared into the kitchen, and he moved quietly into the living room. Gibbs had made their coffee table for them, one of many handmade furniture pieces in the house. Ducky had gifted them some furniture as well, and he smiled at the familiar surroundings.

"Lemon?" Ziva called, peeking through the cutout in the wall between the rooms.

"Yes, please," she smiled at him, and disappeared again. As he sat down, she reappeared, carrying two glasses. He pulled out coasters and helped her set down the cups before she collapsed onto the couch. She grabbed an ottoman and placed her feet on it, kicking off her slippers. He smiled at her gratefully.

"It is delicious, my dear," he smiled, and she laughed.

"I have had much time to perfect it," she took a sip, "plus, I find myself craving it."

He laughed then, setting his glass down and picking up the notebook he'd brought with him. She stared at it as he handed it to her.

"Abigail wanted me to give this to you. She wrote down some potential baby names," he said with a chuckle, and Ziva laughed as she looked at the pages. They were filled with names, first and middle matched together. She had filled four pages, front and back.

"This is a lot of names," Ziva chuckled, and Ducky simply patted her swollen belly.

"We are all excited to finally have a name to call it. Referring to it as 'Lil DiNozzo' is becoming tiring."

Ziva laughed at that, holding her sides as she took a deep breath. Laughing too hard didn't sit well with her sides.

"And you are here to help me decide, yes?" she questioned, and he shrugged.

"More or less. I am here to assist in any way possible," he stated with a smile only Ducky could pull off. Ziva grinned.

"Well then, let us begin searching through names."

The next hours were spent narrowing down potential names. Ducky read them aloud, and Ziva nodded, shrugged, or shook her head. Some names were laughable (Patrice Louise) and others meaningful (Jennifer Marie), but none really stuck out to Ziva. They'd drank a whole pitcher of iced tea when they reached the end of the list, and Ziva was no more confident in finding a name than she was before.

"Why is this so complicated?" she groaned, smiling as Ducky handed her the last glass of iced tea. She drank quietly while Ducky looked over the names they'd put check marks by. His eyebrows came together as he thought, his mouth moving as he said the names quietly. He paused occasionally, but then moved on once again. She let her head fall back against the couch, as frustrated as before.

"Why did we cross out Olivia again?" he asked suddenly, and she opened one eye to look at him.

"I do not remember," she mumbled, rubbing her temple.

"It's origin is in Latin, where it means 'olive tree'. Shakespeare used the name in his play 'Twelfth Night', for a particularly attractive and sought after aristocrat. He coined the name for that play, actually," Ducky finished, looking up at Ziva. She had a far off look in her eyes.

"What is the middle name Abby paired it with?" she asked with the same blank stare, and Ducky looked down.

"Renee," he answered softly, and she sat back.

"Tony's mother's name," she whispered softly, and Ducky nodded.

"I do not know why we skipped it over," he mumbled, looking at the paper, and Ziva shrugged.

"I am quite preoccupied," she laughed, and he rubbed her hand gently.

"It is quite alright, dear. I don't expect you to be your usual self. Being pregnant is not easy," he laughed with her, and she gave him a warm smile.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but I need to use the restroom," she laughed, and Ducky patted her hand affectionately.

"Please, use the restroom," he laughed, helping her stand. She padded down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom. He stood and took the glasses into the kitchen, rinsing them and setting them on the counter to dry. He headed back into the living room, organizing the mess on the coffee table. He looked up when Ziva reappeared.

"Do you think Tony will like the name?" she asked, looking worried. Ducky motioned for her to come over to him, and she sat down on the couch with a sigh. He lifted her feet up onto the ottoman again, gently squeezing each before he sat down as well.

"Ziva, I believe that any name you like, Anthony will like. He knows how much the name means to you, and how much thought you've put into it," he said sincerely, and she felt a tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, but not before Ducky chuckled slightly.

"It's okay to feel emotional. It's natural, part of the pregnancy package."

Ziva covered her mouth as she laughed, more tears forming in her eyes. She put her hand on Ducky's shoulder as she tried to calm down, but it only made it worse. Ducky found himself chuckling at her giggles.

"Was my phrasing funny?" he teased, and she laughed harder.

"Thank you, Ducky," she said through her giggles and tears. He could only smile wider.

Once she calmed down, she picked up her cell phone. She seemed to hesitate, and then looked at Ducky.

"Should I wait to tell him or…" she trailed off, and Ducky shrugged.

"If you want," he left her with the decision, and she pouted.

After some thought, she dialed.

(…)

Tony looked at Gibbs as his cell phone rang, Ziva's ringtone sounding through the bullpen. Gibbs simply nodded, and Tony set down the case file and made his way quickly over to his desk.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked instinctively, and he heard Ziva laugh. McGee and Gibbs looked on curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said with a chuckle, and Tony flashed a thumbs up at McGee and Gibbs. They nodded and went back to talking, keeping their ears open to Tony's conversation.

"Alright. How's Ducky?" he asked, sitting down in his chair.

"He is fine. We went through the baby names Abby wrote down and… I think we have found the one."

Tony looked over for McGee and Gibbs, and jumped when he realized they were already next to his desk. McGee raised an eyebrow, and Tony offered him a smile.

"You did, finally? Which one?" he asked, mouthing 'name' to the two men staring at him. They exchanged glances, and looked at Tony expectantly.

"Olivia Renee. Olivia means 'olive branch', as Ducky so kindly explained to me and Renee… well, you know where Renee came from," she whispered quietly, and Tony felt his heart tug. He smiled.

"Olivia Renee DiNozzo," he repeated, and he saw Gibbs smiled warmly. McGee patted Tony on the back.

"Do you like it?" she asked, sounding worried. His smile only grew.

"I love it, Ziva. I absolutely love it."

* * *

Reviews are so appreciated!

-Izzy


	3. Settling In

**Chapter Three:** Settling In

**A/N:** Ahh, you guys, I'm just so overwhelmed with your feedback on this! Thank you, so so much lovelies. :) Anyway, I was slightly worried about this chapter, and I had Nicole read it over for me (shout out to McGeekle!), and just... read all of the way through. Everything makes sense once you've read the whole chapter.

Go forth and read!

* * *

The labor had been 32 hours long.

Those 32 hours blurred together in Tony's mind, becoming only flashes of rushing to the hospital, white walls, agonizing screams, and the piercing sound of a newborn baby's cry. He could remember the feeling of Ziva's hand clasping his, curse words spewing out of her mouth in Hebrew. He had a clear picture of a pink and purple thing being held up by the doctor, and the woman exclaiming that it was a girl. The baby had been placed in Ziva's arms, and McGee later told him that they had both been crying.

Olivia Renee DiNozzo was born on April 12 at 9:36 PM. She weighed 6 pounds, 11 ounces, and was 17.5 inches long. When she was finally placed in the hospital crib, wrapped up in a blanket with a little hat on her head, she looked even smaller. The doctor said she was a perfectly healthy baby, and they could go home in a couple days.

The nursery had been ready for use for a month. Tony and Gibbs spent weekends in the room, painting and fixing the furniture. Gibbs handcrafted the crib, and he fixed a mobile above the bed. It had birds and stars on it, and it swayed as the men moved throughout the room. The walls were white, as Ziva insisted, but the trim was purple. The ceiling was covered in glow in the dark stars. Gifts Ziva had received at the baby shower were scattered about the room.

It was two more days until the nursery had a use.

Ziva and Olivia were released from the hospital on the 14th, late in the evening. Tony packed them both into the car and drove them home, constantly checking in the rearview mirror to make sure his daughter was okay. Ziva insisted on carrying the child inside, and Tony didn't argue. He followed her in quietly, locking the front door before following Ziva down the hall to the nursery.

She had waited for him, standing at the doorway with a warm smile. She was beginning to tire, and he wanted to get her in bed as soon as possible. But he let her move slowly across the room, to the crib.

"Is the crib ready?" she whispered into the soft light, and he reached in and pulled down the one blanket.

"As ready as it can be," he responded, watching as she lifted the newborn up onto her shoulder. Olivia was awake but quiet as Ziva placed her daughter into the crib. Her eyes shut as soon as the blanket was draped over her body, and Ziva let out a long sigh.

"She will wake up again soon, hungry," she whispered, and Tony hugged his wife to his chest. She let out a long sigh, and she shook.

"If you want, we can move the crib into our room so that you don't have to walk so much," he mumbled, and she looked up at him.

"Why isn't the crib in our room already?" she teased, and he simply shrugged.

"I haven't had time to move it," he confessed, and she smiled.

"Well, by tomorrow, I will take you up on that offer. For now, I wish to go to sleep," she whispered, and he nodded. He released her, grabbing her hospital bags and following her down the hall to their bedroom. She didn't bother changing out of her clothes. She crawled right into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Tony just smiled.

(…)

The first night had been relatively quiet. The second night, Ziva made Tony move the crib, so Olivia was closer. Tony also moved the rocking chair Ducky had given them into their bedroom, and Ziva sat in it while she fed Olivia.

The weekend after Olivia came home, the doorbell rang unexpectedly. Ziva looked up from the changing table, which Olivia currently occupied.

"Tony?" she called and she heard him move in the bedroom.

"I've got it!" he responded, and she went back to changing her daughter. She was buttoning up the onesie when she heard a familiar voice.

"Tony, my boy!"

Ziva picked up Olivia and moved out into the hall, smiling as she saw DiNozzo Sr. standing there, a brightly colored gift bag in hand. He hugged Tony enthusiastically, but he was too shocked to move.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, watching as his father set down the gift bag and took off his jacket.

"Well, I heard I'm now a grandfather, and I had to come see the little child," he said, and Ziva smiled at her husband as she moved over. She shifted Olivia in her arms, keeping her head supported.

"You did not have too," she said to Senior, but he simply shook his head.

"I couldn't make it here for her birth, but I came as soon as I could," he said, kissing Ziva gently on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"Well, it is good to see you," Ziva smiled, "do you want anything to drink?"

"No, no, I came to see my granddaughter and her parents! Now, tell me the little girl's name?" Senior asked, placing his hand on Ziva's back to let her sit on the couch. Tony sat down next to his wife, taking the gift bag his father handed him.

"It's Olivia Renee," Tony said, and he saw his father's face soften.

"You gave her your mother's name," Senior whispered, gently stroking Olivia's cheek. Tony could have sworn he saw tear in his father's eyes.

"We did," Tony said, and the men shared a smile.

"She's quite the cutie," Senior chuckled, winking at his son. Tony shook his head.

"She's beautiful," Ziva said in an almost teasing tone. Tony smiled.

"Open my gift, Junior," Senior demanded, and Ziva looked down at the bag.

"You brought a gift?" she asked as Tony lifted the bag off the ground. Senior smiled at her.

"Of course! I spent a lot of time picking it out," he admitted sincerely, watching as his son pulled the tissue paper out of the bag.

Tony pulled a small, light pink stuffed pig out of the bag. It was soft, and not overly stuffed. It swayed and move with ease. The tag on its ear said 'Olivia', and Tony let out a soft laugh.

"Like Olivia the pig, from the books," Tony said softly, handing the animal to Ziva. She ran her fingers over the soft fabric, a smile coming to her lips.

"Well, not the exact one. I found this one at a store in New York. There was a section of animals just like this one, and they had nametags. Remembering the books, I picked it out. I thought it'd be soft and loose enough that baby Olivia could have it in her crib."

Ziva looked up at her father-in-law, and smiled widely.

"Thank you, so much," she whispered, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. He patted her back, and Tony definitely saw tears in his eyes this time.

"Yeah, thanks Dad," Tony said, reaching over and touching his dads arm. They both smiled.

"Can I hold the little one?" Senior asked, and Ziva nodded. She carefully placed Olivia and her blanket into his arms, watching as he shifted the small child so her head was fully supported. Olivia opened her eyes, staring upwards.

"Hi there, little one," Senior said softly, and Olivia's head moved a bit. Ziva reached over and let her daughters small hand curl around her pinky.

"Say hi to your grandpa, Olivia," she said, more for her daughter to know that mom was nearby. Olivia's head turned towards Ziva's voice, and she smiled.

"She's very small," Senior observed, and Tony laughed softly.

"The doctor said first-borns, especially girls, can be small in size. She's gained a little weight since coming home. All of the constant feeding," Tony laughed, and his father laughed as well.

Senior spent the better part of an hour on the living room couch, holding and cooing at baby Olivia. When Olivia started to fuss, he handed her off to Ziva and went with Tony into the living room so Ziva could nurse.

"I'm glad you came, Dad," Tony said as he filled a glass with water and handed it to Senior.

"Ahh, I couldn't miss this. I wanted to make it to the birth, but things got busy, so I made a point to come today. I have nowhere to be," Senior promised, and it only made Tony smile more.

"I know it means a lot to Ziva," Tony whispered, peeking around the door to check on his wife.

"And you?" Senior asked, sounding slightly worried. Tony just smiled.

"Of course it means a lot to me, Dad. It means a lot that you've been involved in all of this. From the wedding and travel reservations," Senior chuckled, "to the house hunt and subsequent house warming. Not being able to be here for the birth wasn't too big of a deal. There wasn't much warning for that."

Senior laughed at this, clapping his son on the shoulder.

"I don't want to miss any of this. I'm a grandpa now, I've got grandpa duties to attend too," he winked, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're going to spoil her," he said, only making Senior laugh more.

"Now, do you expect anything less from me?"

Tony had to admit, his father had a good point. But he didn't get time to answer, because Ziva called them back into the living room.

It was late at night when Senior finally left. He promised to come visit again soon, a promise that Tony was sure he'd keep. When the goodbyes were said and the door finally shut, Ziva handed Olivia off to Tony and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll take Olivia," he called after her, and he heard her laugh. He walked down the hall to the nursery, deciding to change Olivia before putting her into bed. Ziva came in just as he was throwing away a dirty diaper.

"That was nice," she said, leaning against the changing table. Tony smiled.

"It was a nice surprise," he agreed, and Ziva kissed him on the cheek. He finished changing Olivia and lifted her up into his arms again, walking with Ziva down to their bedroom.

He placed their daughter into her crib, and Ziva covered her with the small blanket. She then pulled out the stuffed pig from Senior, and placed it in the crib, away from Olivia's head. Tony smiled.

"Time for bed," Ziva whispered, pulling her husband to the bed. They quickly changed and crawled into bed, Tony wrapping his arms around Ziva.

"I wonder how long she'll let us sleep this time," Tony said, and Ziva groaned.

"Shush, I need my sleep," she demanded, and he shut his mouth.

He kissed her forehead, before shutting his own eyes and letting the sound of soft breathing lull him to sleep.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!

-Izzy


	4. Barbecue

**Chapter Four:** Barbecue

**A/N:** So, this chapter is shorter than the others, so far, but only because it's a small moment that's quite crucial in development. It's also a very important moment for the mother. I spent a lot of time rewriting this chapter, so I hope it's all good.

Happy reading!

* * *

Tony walked in off the back deck, moving towards the nursery. He could hear Olivia's cries from outside and when he opened the door, they only became louder. He winced.

Ziva was pacing the room quietly, Olivia held on her shoulder. She was bouncing as she moved, patting the child's back. She acknowledged Tony as she turned. He offered his arms, and she quickly handed the child to him. She laid the towel over his shoulder as he moved, and she walked out of the room. Tony sighed.

The last three months had been hard on Ziva. Toy helped as much as he could, but there was only so much he could do. He'd taken a month and a half off, staying by her side the entire time. He'd rocked Olivia when she simply needed some attention. After feeding, he let Ziva nap as he made sure Olivia burped and fell asleep. Ziva was as tired as Olivia was, and Tony could see the stress wearing her thin. He knew it was part of the postpartum hormones, the change her body was going through, but he wish he could do more.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Olivia finally burped, her crying ceasing. Tony paced for another minute, and when she didn't spit up, he took her to the changing table.

"Had a little gas there, huh?" he said as he checked her diaper. When he found everything clean, he wrapped her back up in her blanket. She began to make her usual noises, her eyes shifting with his movements. Tony placed her back on his shoulder, rubbing her back as he made his way back out onto the deck.

"There's the little one!" Abby walked over, her hands grabbing for Olivia. Tony shook his head, holding his finger to his lips. She pouted, but let him keep walking. He headed down the steps and to where Ziva was sitting in the sun, talking to Gibbs.

"The little one finally burped," he said, squatting down in front of his wife. Ziva smiled, lifting her sunglasses up to smile at Olivia.

"Thank you," she said, reaching out and touching her daughters head. Gibbs reached over as well, offering to take the child. Tony handed her over easily, smiling as Gibbs cradled her in his arms.

"Someone's quite fussy today," he cooed at her, touching her nose. She squirmed, and Ziva reached over to loosen the blanket. Olivia pushed her arms out of the blanket, waving them around as she moved her head from side to side. Ziva grinned.

"She's so active," she said, and Olivia's head jerked towards her mother's voice. She reached in Ziva's direction, and Ziva smiled as Gibbs handed the child over.

Tony moved away then, walking back up onto the deck to check on the hamburgers. McGee walked over to him then, offering him a soda. Tony took it gratefully.

"How's she doing?" Tim asked, and Tony let out a heavy sigh.

"She's doing better, but she's still tired. There's only so much I can do, you know?"

Tim nodded, leaning against the deck railing. He was watching Ziva interact with Olivia, her face open and playful.

"Olivia hasn't smiled yet, huh?" he asked, and Tony shook his head.

"No, not yet. She's making a bunch of new noises though," Tony laughed, and Tim joined in.

"Abby said that the first smile really helps the postpartum," Tim mumbled, and Tony laughed.

"We've been playing little games with her," he looked over at Ziva, "but it's still difficult."

He watched as Ziva gently tickled Olivia's chest, and the baby squirmed. Ziva's voice took on an entirely different tone; one that Tony didn't think was possible for her. She smiled at Olivia, and he saw Gibbs join in. He went back to the grill with a smile.

"Tony, you have veggie burgers, right?" Abby asked as she walked over, wrapping her arm around Tim's waist. He kissed her forehead gently, causing Tony to smile again.

"Yup, I didn't forget," Tony teased her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kids, kids, be nice," Tim teased, and the three laughed heartily.

"Tony!"

Tony's head whipped around, looking towards Ziva. He moved over to Ziva, dropping down in front of her.

"What, what's wrong?" he felt something surge in his stomach, but when she smiled, it went away.

"She… she smiled," she whispered, and Tony looked down at Olivia.

Ziva bent down again and blew a raspberry on Olivia's cheek, tickling her tummy at the same time. Tony saw tears form in Ziva's eyes as the baby made a happy noise, and a toothless grin spread across her face. Tony laughed then, his heart tugging.

"She's… she's smiling," Ziva said through her tears, continuing to play with Olivia. Tony looked up at Gibbs, and they smiled at each other.

"She is," Tony said, bending up and kissing his wife. She smiled at him as he pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe it, she's finally smiled."

Everyone around them was watching, smiles on their faces. Abby had walked over to look over Ziva's shoulder, grinning down at Olivia smiled up at her mother. Tony looked around, observing the faces around him. Everyone was smiling, Abby with tears in her eyes.

"She's got her mother's smile," Tony said, and Ziva reached over and hit his shoulder. He feigned being hurt and she laughed.

"Go make sure the food isn't burning."

He quickly stood up, offering her one more kiss before making his way back to the grill.

"Can I see?"

Lily Palmer had broken away from her father's grip, and was now standing next to Ziva. Ziva nodded, and the three-year-old leaned over, staring down at Olivia. Lily covered her eyes, and then uncovered them quickly.

"Peek-a-boo!" she said softly, and Gibbs rubbed Ziva's back as Olivia smiled again.

* * *

**A/N:** For reference on Lily Palmer, see my story 'Chicken Soup'. I created her for that story, and I kind of placed her into this one. Oops.

Reviews are always appreciated!

-Izzy


	5. Feet

**Chapter Five:** Feet

**A/N:** So, a lot of crucial development happens all at once in the first year of a child's life. So, in an attempt to get as much in as possible, there are multiple moments in each chapter, some mentioned in passing and others focused on. I'm trying to make sure age is indicated in each chapter, but if it's unclear to you, don't feel shy to ask! There's a lot to shove into each chapter.

Anywho!

* * *

"Tony, grab Olivia before she crawls into the kitchen."

Tony bent down and grabbed his creeping daughter, who protested immediately to the action. He placed her in his arm, looking her in the eyes as he shook his head.

"No no there, roadrunner," he said, and Ziva laughed dryly.

"What are you going to call her when she begins walking?" she teased, and Tony just laughed.

"I try not to think about it," he responded seriously, bouncing the fussy seven-month-old on his hip.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba," Olivia babbled, and Ziva shook her head. She reached over and tickled her daughters' tummy, and the child squealed. Tony winced, the high pitched sound ringing in his ears.

"Must you do that while I'm holding her?" he asked, kissing Olivia's head. Ziva smirked.

Tony walked over and placed his daughter on the floor again, watching as she rolled over on her back. Her feet bent up towards her middle, and he laughed as she put them into her mouth.

"She's sucking on her feet again," he yelled towards the kitchen, and he heard Ziva laugh.

"It's lucky they're always clean, or she'd be sick by now," Ziva responded, walking into the living room with a bowl of fruit. Tony grabbed a pineapple, and she glared at him. She sat down on the floor, placing the bowl on the coffee table. Olivia wiggled towards her mother, grasping for her pants. Ziva lifted her off the ground, and placed her feet on the floor.

Tony sat down across from Ziva, watching as Olivia held herself up with little assistance. She wasn't walking, or standing on her own yet, but she was able to support her own weight. Her arms weren't quite strong enough to crawl yet, something Ziva was actually thankful for.

"Hey big girl," Ziva said, slowly moving Olivia towards her. Tony watched her legs move, not quite stepping, but more of a kicking motion. She bent her legs, bouncing up and down before plopping down onto the floor. She'd long gotten over crying after falling to her butt. Now, she simply gasped, and looked up at her mother. Ziva smiled.

"Good job," she cooed, and Olivia bounced on her bottom. Tony tickled her back, and Olivia turned her head to look at him. She let herself fall before pulling herself towards her father, grunting as she moved. She eventually just rolled the rest of the way, bumping into her dads legs when she stopped. Tony laughed, and Olivia smiled at him.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba," she babbled again, reaching up towards Tony. He lifted her onto his lap, facing her towards Ziva. He held her right hand and waved at Ziva.

"Say hi to mommy," Tony said. As he moved her arm, she started moving it herself, in a vaguely waving motion. Ziva waved back, smiling widely.

"Hi Olivia," she waved happily at her, and Olivia giggled. She reached for Ziva, and Tony tilted his head at Ziva. She tilted her head back, and he lifted up Olivia so she was standing. He moved her towards Ziva, making his grasp looser as she moved. When she wavered, he held her tighter. He passed her off to Ziva when she was within reach, and Olivia bounced again in happiness.

"Good job," Tony said as Olivia fell to the ground, her head turning as he spoke. She laughed happily, responding to his words. He saw Ziva smile softly in his direction, and could feel the love radiating off of her. It made his insides melt.

Raising Olivia hadn't become any easier, for either of them. It was a lot of stress, and sometimes long nights. They'd started to wean her off of nursing, and using a bottle instead. They'd started stocking up on baby food, so they could begin that as she became more accustomed to the bottle. Gibbs told them to start with the veggies (especially spinach) or they'd never be able to get her to eat them. On a dare, Tony had tasted the spinach. He said it wasn't horrible, but he wouldn't want to eat it every day.

With the introduction of the bottle, and the beginning of solid foods, it was easier for Tony to take on more of a role. When Olivia cried at night, Tony was able to let Ziva sleep. More sleep meant a happier Ziva, which eased some of Tony's worries.

She hadn't gone back to work though. She was uneasy about leaving Olivia at a daycare, or simply in the care of anyone other than her extended family. She had dipped into her vacation. She'd taken some of Tony's vacation, after some negotiation with Director Craig. While she was antsy to return to work, she was also reluctant to leave her daughter.

"Do you want to take her outside?" Tony asked, and Ziva frowned.

"It's snowing," she said, and he just laughed.

"We're not going to set her down and run around. Just hold her and let her look around," he responded, and she shrugged. They moved to the nursery, where Olivia had moved back to around the beginning of the fourth month. Tony grabbed a blanket and laid Olivia down on it, wrapping her up tightly. Ziva handed him a hat, which he placed on Olivia's head. Once she was all wrapped up, they moved out the back door and onto the deck.

Olivia looked around, her eyes wide as she took in her surroundings. They'd taken her with them to the store, and had even visited work, but her exposure to the snow was limited.

"It's cold, huh," Ziva said, reaching up and gently pinching Olivia's reddening cheeks. She reached for Tony, and he held her closer in his arms.

"Ba, ba, ba," she babbled again, pointing towards the sky. She squealed, looking at Tony. He laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, Olivia," he said as she squealed some more, her arms flailing.

When Olivia started to shiver, they took her back inside, grabbing a new blanket and placing her near the heating vent. She lay on the ground quietly, eventually falling to sleep on her back. Tony and Ziva watched her from the couch, Ziva lying across Tony's lap. Her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes closed. Tony gently rubbed her back.

"She's growing so fast," he observed, and Ziva laughed.

"She'll be walking soon. We need to make sure we've baby-proofed everything before then," she mentioned, and he widened his eyes.

"We'll be prepared," he said, and she smiled.

"Are you sure?" she teased, and he kissed her forehead.

"I believe in our abilities," he teased back, and she squeezed his sides.

She was beginning to believe too.

* * *

**A/N:** I have three more chapters already typed, but if there's anything you'd like to see, just drop it in a review. I am totally open to your own ideas and headcanons! :)

Reviews are always appreciated!

-Izzy


	6. Mama

**Chapter Six:** Mama

**A/N:** I really just... like this chapter. I don't know, it makes me really happy. I've had this planned since the beginning, so there.

Enjoy!

* * *

The house was quiet.

Tony poured the remaining coffee out of his cup, rinsing it out and placing it in the dishwasher. He wiped off his hands, listening for the sound of his daughter. He smiled when he heard her beginning to wake up, various sounds beginning to come from her room. He walked down the hall to the nursery, and chuckled when he walked in.

Olivia was standing up in the crib, putting most of her weight on the rail. She smiled when she saw Tony, one of her hands reaching out towards him. He smiled at her, quickly walking across the room and lifting her out of the crib.

"Good morning, Olivia," he said, cooing in her ear. She cooed back, her left hand gripping his shit. She moved in his arms as he placed her on the changing table.

"Someone needs a fresh diaper," he said, scrunching up his nose as he changed her. She babbled the whole time, her eyes watching him. He gently tickled her stomach and she squealed, kicking her feet as she laughed.

"You're silly," he said, blowing a raspberry on her stomach. She squealed again, grabbing his hair in her fingers. He winced, but laughed with her as she held his head still. He blew air down onto her bare stomach and she let go, her giggles increasing.

He redressed her, continuing to tickle her as he went. When he was finally finished, he placed her on the floor in the hall. He walked ahead of her, and encouraged her to walk behind him. She protested at first, but walked as far as she could without help, and then crawled the rest of the way. Tony sat down on the floor with her, smiling as she crawled into his lap.

Ziva was out for the day. Tony had convinced her to take a day for herself. He'd enlisted the help of Abby, who had gone along willingly. It had been a long time since Ziva had some relaxation time. And Tony knew she needed some. He made a promise to text her every two hours or so. He knew she didn't want to leave, but she'd eventually slipped out the door right after putting Olivia down for a nap. She'd left right around eleven.

Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket, and opened the camera.

"Hey, goofball, look up here."

Tony snapped the picture just as Olivia smiled, right before she reached up for his phone. He held it away from her as he sent it to Ziva. Olivia began to whine, her fingers grasping for the phone. Tony laughed, and gently placed it in her hands. She struggled to hold it above her head, and before it fell onto her face, Tony steadied it. Her large baby eyes stared at the device, uncomprehending. She pulled it down towards her mouth, and Tony blanched.

"Oh, no no no there, not the phone," he said, pulling back up on the phone. Olivia whined, and Tony quickly grabbed her stuffed pig to distract her. At the appearance of her favorite toy, Olivia let go of the phone and grabbed her pig, hugging it to her chest.

Olivia squealed, holding the toy above her head. She dropped the pig to her chest, looking up at her father. He smiled down at her.

"Uh-oh!" he exclaimed, and she laughed. She picked up the animal, and repeated the action. Each time, Tony repeated the phrase, and Olivia laughed again and again.

(…)

Around five thirty, Olivia walked into the kitchen, Tony trailing close behind. She walked right over to the fridge, reaching for the handle. Tony pulled it open for her, and she pointed up towards her juice.

"Ahh, ahh," she pointed, and he grabbed the bottle. She followed him to the counter, where he filled her sippy cup. He placed her in her highchair, and then handed her the cup. She stuck it right into her mouth.

"I think it's time for dinner, huh, Olivia?" he said, and she nodded to his questioning tone.

He pulled out applesauce, some leftover chicken, and a cucumber. He placed the applesauce and a spoon in front of her, before taking the time to chop up the solid food. He warmed up the chicken before placing that and the cut up cucumber on her tray. She tested the chicken before picking it up and placing it into her mouth, smiling up at her father.

"Good?" he asked, and she paused for a second before she nodded. He knew that she nodded to almost every question they asked her, but he thought she was beginning to understand.

He made himself a plate of chicken and leftover pasta, sitting down next to her as she attempted to use her spoon for her applesauce. When he noticed it was going to hit her chin, he reached over and pushed her hand up so the spoon went right into her mouth. She pulled it out triumphantly, smiling. He smiled back.

When she didn't want any more of her food, she pointed at his pasta. He smiled at her, cutting a noodle in half and handing it to her. She pushed it into her mouth, slurping it down her throat. She squealed at him, and he could only laughed with her.

"What a happy sound," he cooed, reaching over and gently pinching her cheek. She giggled at him, reaching for him. He let her take hold of his hand as he picked her plate off her tray. She didn't let go of his hand until he offered to lift her up. He placed her on the floor and she disappeared into the other room. He was putting the food away when he heard her voice.

"Ma-ma."

He dropped the chicken he was holding and found her at the front door, looking up at him expectantly. He bent down in front of her, holding her hand. She gripped his fingers hard.

"Mama?" he said, and she nodded.

"Ma-ma," she repeated, pointing to the door. He nodded, lifting her up.

"Mommy will be home soon honey," he said reassuringly, and she looked at the door again. He bounced her on his hip, and she looked at him. He blew a raspberry on her cheek, and she giggled loudly. Tony was glad he could distract her, and quickly moved back into the living room.

(…)

Ziva waved at Abby as she drove away. She had five bags on her arms and just enough energy to make it through the door. She quickly unlocked it and dropped her bags in the foyer. She was just beginning to take off her coat when something attacked her legs.

"Ma-ma!"

She paused, turning her head to look at her oddly smug husband. She then looked down, to see eleven-month-old daughter smiling up at her.

"Ma-ma!" she exclaimed again, and Ziva felt her heart swell. Tony took her coat so she could pick up Olivia.

"Yes, mamma," Ziva said, kissing Olivia's face. Olivia latched onto her mom's neck, snuggling into her hair. Ziva looked up at Tony. He touched her back and moved her towards the living room, where they sat down on the couch. Olivia looked at her mom, leaning up to kiss her cheek messily. Ziva realized there were tears on her cheeks, and she reached up to brush them away.

"When did she-"

"Right after dinner. She walked to the door and said it. She was looking for you," Tony said, reaching over and wiping his wife's face off. She let out a deep breath.

"Her first word, and I missed it," she said, and he laughed. She glared at him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"If you hadn't gone out today, I think it would have been another week before she said mamma," he whispered, rubbing his daughters back. Olivia smiled at her parents, leaning forward so she rested on each of them. She turned and snuggled into them, reaching for her pig. Tony reached down and picked it up, placing it in her lap.

"She missed you. I mean, we had fun, but by the end of the day, I think she really missed her mommy," Tony said, leaning over and kissing Ziva. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, holding him a second longer before pulling back.

"I miss you two as well," she said, kissing him again. He squeezed her shoulders.

"Did you have fun shopping?" he whispered as she rested her head on his arm.

"I bought some things for Olivia's room," she said, and he glared at her.

"Ziva," he said, and she laughed. Olivia laughed as well, reacting to the feelings radiating off her parents.

"I bought some things for myself, and for you," she winked, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" he said, and she nodded.

"Yes, I found some neat ties-"

He glared at her, and she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered, and he kissed her again. Olivia squealed, and her parents looked down at her.

"We love you too," he said, kissing the top of Olivia's head and then his wife's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's cliche, but I had too. And thanks for 100 reviews! :)

Reviews are always appreciated!

-Izzy


	7. Molly

**Chapter Seven:** Molly

**A/N:** WOW eeek! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I gave myself a lot of feelings writing it. I love father moments. They make me mushy inside. And here's hoping you like this chapter, it gave me trouble.

Alas, read on!

* * *

It was Olivia's first birthday. Gibbs had come over early and helped set up an umbrella and blanket on the grass for Olivia and Lily to play on. Ziva went out early and bought a bouquet of brightly colored balloons, which Olivia had been fascinated with while her parents decorated. Ziva made a flower shaped cake, which Abby helped frost. While Ziva cooked, Tony cleaned and set up the backyard. They were lucky; it had been warm lately. The grass was green and soft, meaning Olivia ran all over the place with bare feet.

Everyone from Senior to Vance and his kids had come. Shmiel had spoken with Ziva and Olivia over Skype earlier in the day, before everyone arrived. It was fun, especially for Olivia, and set the tone for the day. And when the party started, the day only got better.

(…)

"Lily, don't use your fingers!"

Jimmy grabbed his daughter away from the fruit salad, kissing her face. She whined at him, and Breena quickly made a plate of fruit for Lily to eat. Ziva smiled at her, reaching over and tickling Lily's face. The girl laughed.

"I want fruit!" Lily protested, but quieted when Breena handed her the plate of fruit. Lily smiled, thanking her mother before moving over to where Olivia sat. Kayla Vance was sitting on the blanket with Olivia, entertaining her with finger plays and silly faces.

"Tony, what smells?" Ziva asked as she walked up to her husband, and he sniffed the air. He disappeared into the house, and she laughed at his retreating form. Tim walked up next to her, grinning. He touched her back briefly before moving down the deck steps. Jared Vance smiled as he walked over to the drink cooler, pulling out a water. Leon had cut him off soda.

"Jared, have you seen Senior?" Ziva asked, and he pointed to the side of the house. Ziva turned and saw her father-in-law standing there on the grass, on the phone. She rolled her eyes and moved to where he stood, staring at him expectantly. When he hung up, she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A friend, asking me if I wanted to be his golf buddy. I told him I was at an important party," Senior said, and Ziva kept a straight face. He laughed.

"I'm serious, dear," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she just smiled.

"I was teasing you," she said, elbowing him gently. He feigned hurt.

"You're good," he chuckled, kissing her cheek before releasing her to chat with Jimmy. She smiled at him as he walked away.

"Mama!"

Ziva turned and smile, moving over to where her daughter sat. Olivia was sitting in Kayla's lap as they played patty cake. Ziva sat down next to Lily, ruffling the girl's hair.

"Having fun Olivia?" she asked, and Olivia nodded. She clapped her hands together, as Kayla had taught her, and Ziva joined in.

"Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can," she chanted with the girls, Olivia giggling at her mother. Ziva looked up as she saw Tony walk back outside, holding a plate of hotdogs and chicken to grill. He smiled at her when he saw her playing, and she grinned back.

Hours later, after a late lunch and more party games, it was cake time. Abby had brought an extra cake, just for Olivia, which Ziva later realized was a good idea. The child had dug her hands into it, eating the cake with her fingers and smearing frosting all over her face. It earned a lot of laughter, especially when Ziva tried to wipe Olivia's and got frosting on her face instead. Tony had to leave to pull himself together.

After a wardrobe change and food clean up, the presents came out. Everyone had moved to the grass, where Olivia sat on the blanket and ripped the wrapping off each present. The presents weren't her main focus; she spent more time examining the wrapping than the presents. Ziva and Tony dealt with the presents while Olivia sat on Kayla's lap (where Olivia insisted on staying most of the afternoon) and ripped the paper apart.

Along with clothes and more toys, Senior had bought a new bed frame, which surprised Tony. He and Ziva had just begun to think about changing out the crib for an actual bed. Olivia was becoming restless of her crib.

"The mattress is on hold, for whenever you need it," Senior had whispered to his son, who smiled widely.

It was another hour until all of the presents were opened and Olivia was done playing with the wrapping paper. She was beginning to look tired, and as Ziva took her inside to lay down for a quick nap, everyone helped clean up. Ziva came back outside to find the backyard clean and most of the food put away. After quick goodbyes and kisses on the cheeks, the house was quiet again. Ziva soaked it in.

"Hey, I'll be right back, I gotta go pick something up," Tony said, picking up his jacket as he moved for the door. He kissed his wife briefly before slipping out, keys in hand. She frowned, having no idea what he was doing. She shrugged to herself.

"Okay," she said, moving to the kitchen.

(…)

Ziva had just brought Olivia into the living room when she heard the side gate open. She looked out the window and saw Tony walking past, his eyes on the ground. Ziva raised her eyebrow but kept her attention on Olivia. When she heard a knock on the back door, Ziva sighed.

She moved with Olivia down the hall to the back, eyeing Tony as he smiled smugly.

"What did you do?" She asked, and he only smiled more. Something bumped her pants, and she looked down, gasping in shock.

Tony crouched down next to the small dog standing there, looking up at her curiously. Olivia saw the dog and reached for it. Ziva looked suspicious.

"I asked Abby where the best place was to adopt a dog. I went to the shelter and found this little guy, staring up at me with the sweetest eyes. How can you resist this cute face?" he explained, scratching the dogs chin.

"You bought a dog?" she asked, finally setting Olivia down on the ground. She reached out, carefully petting the dog.

"Yes, as a present for Olivia. Plus, I think it's time we got a dog," he shrugged as Ziva sat down on the deck.

"What kind of dog is this?" she asked, smiling as the dog nuzzled her arm.

"It's a mini Australian Shepherd. I didn't know they came in mini," Tony laughed, "She's a cute little thing, huh? The shelter said she was found with some other dogs not long ago. I asked, and according to the women, Australian Shepherd's are good dogs to have with children."

The dog was mainly white, with brown and black markings all over her fur. Her eyes were bright blue and brown, which amused Ziva. The patience the dog was showing was outstanding. Olivia was holding the dog in a vice like grip, and the dog sat there calmly.

"Does she have a name?" Ziva asked, and Tony shook his head.

"Nope, we get to pick the name."

Olivia looked up at her parents, resting her chin on the dogs head. Her mouth was moving as she babbled to herself, and Tony only caught bits and pieces of it. She had recently latched onto the 'm' sound.

"Maggie?" Tony said, and Ziva shook her head. She caught on to where Tony was coming from, and she wracked her brain. She looked at her daughter, watching her babble.

"Molly?" Ziva said, looking at Tony. He thought for a moment. Olivia looked up.

"Mm-aww," she said, staring at Tony. He smiled.

"Molly," he repeated, and Olivia scrunched up her face.

"Mm-awl," she tried again, and Ziva smiled.

"Yes, Olivia. Molly," she said, and Olivia squealed. The dog stood up happily, body wiggling as she pranced happily. Before Ziva could react, the dog had moved forward and licked her face. Tony laughed loudly, while Ziva squirmed.

"Okay, okay," she said, pushing the dog back.

"I guess its Molly," Tony said, reaching over and scratching Molly behind the ear. Olivia squealed again, latching onto Molly. The dog licked her face, and Olivia laughed louder.

"Let's go inside," Tony said, and Ziva nodded. She pulled Olivia off Molly so the dog could move, and they walked inside. The dog sniffed the walls, looking around nervously. Tony bent down and patted the dogs head, and Molly seemed to relax. When Ziva placed Olivia on the floor, she wobbled towards the living room, where the dog followed.

"A dog?" Ziva asked as they walked into the living room as well. Tony took her hand, squeezing it.

"You have a thing against dogs?" he asked, watching Molly as she sniffed around the room, Olivia in tow.

"No, I'm just… surprised," she said, and Tony grinned.

"That was my intention," he said smugly, and she elbowed him.

"We don't have all of the stuff for a dog," she sighed, but Tony's face just became smugger.

"Actually…" he said, and she widened her eyes at him.

"You thought this all through, huh?" she asked, and Tony nodded.

"I've got everything in the garage," he smiled, and Ziva reached up to kiss him. He laughed into the kiss, nuzzling her nose.

"You're sneaky," she whispered, kissing him again.

* * *

**A/N: **I spent forever picking a breed and a name. Go look up the breed, they're simply adorable.

Reviews are always appreciated!

-Izzy


	8. Lion Roar!

**Chapter Eight:** Lion Roar!

**A/N:** This took me so long to actually write, I hit such a wall. I hope it's cool beans!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Someone's excited for the grocery store," Tony said as he lifted Olivia from her car seat, setting her on the ground. She stood next to him, holding onto his pants as she waited for him to lock the car. She walked next to him across the parking lot, keeping her grip on his pant leg.

"-art," she said, pointing to the line of carts. He nodded, and she bounced ahead to grab onto one. He lifted her up into the seat, and she giggled happily.

"You're too in love with carts, silly," he tickled her chin, and she grabbed at his hands. He let her hold one as he pushed the cart into the store, looking down at his list. Olivia looked around, her eyes taking in the bright Halloween decorations.

"Boo!" she said suddenly, and Tony jumped. She giggled at him hysterically, capturing the attention of others shoppers. They smiled at them, and Tony simply shrugged.

"Olivia," he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead, and she smiled up at him. Her fingers gripped his hand harder, and he nuzzled her curly brown hair.

"What kind of candy should we get?" he asked her, and she shrugged. She looked around the aisle, giving Tony a chance to look over the list. He looked up as Olivia squealed.

"Tat," she said, pointing to a bright pack of Starbursts. He narrowed his eyebrows, and she glared back. He laughed at how much she looked like Ziva.

"Okay, okay, Starbursts it is," he conceded, and she attempted to cross her arms, smiling smugly.

(…)

"Ziva, are you done yet?" Tony yelled down the hall, wrestling with his daughter as she struggled with her costume. She stomped her foot, and he let go of her, letting her attempt to fix the arms on her own. She pushed until her hands slipped out, and she yelled in triumph.

"Well, I guess you do know better," he mumbled, holding up her mane. She stuck it on her head, and let Tony tie it in the back.

"Now, give me a growl," he said, and she balled up her fists.

"RAW!" she yelled, taking Tony by surprise. He laughed.

"What a cute little lion," he said, and Olivia giggled.

Ziva walked down the hallway, jumping as Olivia ran towards her.

"Mama lion," Olivia exclaimed, grabbing at Ziva's tail. Tony suppressed a giggle.

Two minutes in the costume store, and Olivia had her heart set on a lion costume. Tony had shown her other animals, characters, and princesses, but Olivia refused. After some discussion, Ziva found a tail she should tie to her belt, and a lion hat. Tony invested in tan shorts, hiking boots, a Hawaiian shirt, and a brown hat.

"Are you ready?" Ziva asked, laughing at her husband's white legs. He glared at her.

"Yes, yes, yes! Go!" Olivia cried, causing her parents to smile.

They'd decided to walk around the neighborhood, as they knew it was quiet and not overcrowded. Knowing that, they'd left a candy bowl on the front porch and left Molly in the back yard. Ziva had thought about bringing the dog, but had decided against it.

Olivia ran up the street towards their next-door neighbors, looking back continuously to make sure her parents are with her. She wobbles as she runs, her eyes mostly on the ground. When she reaches the walkway, she stops.

"Huuy!" she yelled at them, and Ziva jogged up to meet her. Tony stood back and watched as Olivia wobbled up the stairs, and let her mother lift her up to ring the doorbell.

"Twick or tweat!" Olivia yelled as the door opened, and their neighbor laughed.

"What a cutie," Mrs. Padilla exclaimed, giving Ziva a wide grin.

"And you coordinated, how cute!" Nancy said as she grabbed the candy bowl, holding it down for Olivia to look through. Ziva's grin widened.

"She insisted, so we went with her. Even Tony is dressed up," Ziva gestured to her husband, and Nancy cackled.

"You guys are the cutest."

Olivia finally chose a candy, holding up a brightly colored wrapper. Ziva opened held out the plastic pumpkin, and Olivia dropped it in with a squeal.

"Mowa, mowa!" she said, but Ziva held her back from moving away from the door.

"What do you say to Mrs. Padilla honey?" she crouched down next to her daughter, and Olivia nodded.

"Tank you," Olivia said, and Nancy smiled.

"You're welcome, Olivia. Have fun!"

Tony picked up Olivia as she ran to him, her arms outstretched. She squealed into his ear, and he kissed her cheek. She reached for her mother, and Ziva let her daughter take her hand.

"Down!" she insisted, and Tony placed her on the sidewalk. She kept her grip on her mother's hand, and pulled her along the sidewalk.

It was nine when Olivia started to show signs of being tired, so Tony lifted her up and carried her the block home. Ziva dumped out the candy and looked it over as Tony took Olivia to her room, helping her out of her costume and tucking her into bed. Tony walked back into dining room as Ziva was separating the candy out.

"What are you doing?" he asked, obviously amused. She sighed.

"I am just checking the candy to make sure they're okay," she said, and Tony nodded in understanding. Molly nudged his leg and he reached down to pet her, shivering as her sniffing nose touched his leg hair. Ziva chuckled.

"You read those articles about razors in Halloween candy, didn't you?" he asked her, sitting down next to her. She nodded. He kissed her temple.

"Olivia had a fun night," he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled.

"She'll be tired tomorrow… and wondering where her candy is," she chuckled, and he kissed her temple again.

"We can put it all in a bowl and hide it on top of the fridge, or in one of the cabinets," he offered, and she shrugged.

"Whatever is out of her reach."

Tony stood and headed for the kitchen as Ziva continued to feel all of the candy. When he returned, Ziva was eating a chocolate bar.

"I guess that one's all good?" he joked, and she glared at him.

"Would you like one?" she blinked at him, and he sat down dramatically.

"Yes, please."

They filled the bowl with the candy, keeping some of it for themselves. Tony pulled what was left of the Starbursts and poured it into the bag as well, and they hid it in one of the cabinets.

"I'm ready for sleep," Ziva whispered as Tony wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They shuffled down the hallway, stopping at the doorway of Olivia's bedroom. Molly looked up at them from her spot on the floor next to the bed.

"Good girl," Tony cooed at Molly, and the dog rested her head back on her paws. Ziva sighed.

"Let's go to bed," she said, and Tony kissed the top of her head.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets."

* * *

**A/N:** Nicole approved the costume idea. I giggled for hours.

Reviews are always appreciated!

-Izzy


	9. Bicycle

**Chapter Nine: Bicycle**

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I hit a wall, and life became a little rough, but here it is. It's unedited, kinda, but here.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tony rolled over in bed, his searching hand touching warm skin. He pulled his wife to his chest and sighed, reveling in the warmth. It had snowed for a week straight, and now matter how many blankets they used, Tony was always cold.

He shifted his legs to wrap around Ziva's, and she moaned.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, snuggling into his chest. He looked over her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Six," he whispered into her ear, and she laughed. Tony frowned.

"What's so funny?" he asked, and Ziva lazily turned over to face him. He brushed the hair off her face.

"It's Christmas morning," she said softly, snuggling into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laughed.

"It seems our excited child isn't up yet," he rolled over onto his back, pulling Ziva with him. She giggled softly. She pushed up on his chest and her hair fell around her face, tickling his face. He bent up and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Fifteen minutes," she stated, reiterating it with a kiss. Tony tilted his head.

"Ten," he countered, and she raised her eyebrows.

"We will see."

(…)

Olivia rolled over in her bed, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Molly looked up from her place at the end of the bed, her head tilting. Olivia suddenly smiled. She carefully rolled off the bed, hitting the floor flat on her feet. Molly jumped down next to her person, tail wagging.

"Shh, Molly," Olivia whispered, holding her finger to her lips. She carefully walked over to the door, pulling it open as quietly as she could. Molly followed her out into the hall, keeping her head down.

"This way," Olivia motioned at Molly, walking up to her parent's door. She reached up and twisted the knob, listening for any sounds that they were awake. When she heard laughter, she threw the door open.

"Wake up!" she screamed, running over to their bed. Molly followed, and Tony yelled as the dog jumped onto his chest. Olivia latched onto Ziva's neck, her squeals piercing the quiet room.

"Presents, presents!" she screamed, and Tony laughed. He pushed Molly down, turning his head to meet his wife's eyes.

"Nine," he said, and Ziva stuck her tongue out.

"You take her, I will be out in a second," she said, and Tony groaned.

"Come on Olivia, let's go!" he reached over and grabbed his daughter, picking her up and quickly moving out of the room. She squirmed out of his arms and onto the floor, motioning for Molly to follow. Tony smiled as she ran into the living room, squealing in delight.

"Yay!" she screamed, dropping down in front of the tree. Molly sat down next to her.

"Daddy! Look!" she yelled as he sat down next to her at the tree, keeping her hands off the wrapping.

"Wait for mommy, sweetie," he said and she pouted.

"Mommy! Hurry!" she stood up and yelled, disappearing down the hall. Tony laughed, getting up quickly and grabbing the camera off the kitchen table. When he turned back around, Olivia was dragging Ziva down the hallway. Molly was standing up, her tail wagging again. Tony smiled at the sight.

He sat a few feet away from Ziva as she began to hand Olivia gifts. He snapped pictures as the wrapping was thrown across the room, and Olivia squealed. Ziva handed Molly and wrapped bone, and the dog tore off the wrapping as easily as her person.

After a few more presents, Ziva reached for the camera and let Tony open presents with his daughter. She laughed as Olivia opened the handcrafted dollhouse that Gibbs had dropped off in the later hours of the night.

When all of her presents were opened, Tony slipped out of the room. Olivia didn't notice, her eyes on the new clothes that Abby had bought her. When she heard her dad's whistle, though, she turned towards the sound. She stood and followed Molly, who was already running down the hall. Olivia followed her out the door and onto the front porch, Ziva right behind her.

"Bike!" Olivia squealed, running down the steps and into her father's waiting arms. She hugged his neck tightly before grabbing the bike. She smiled at her parents, lifting her leg over so she stood between the handle bars and seat.

"I didn't know you'd bought her a new bike." Ziva said, wrapping her arm around Tony's waist. He smiled.

"I didn't," he kissed her forehead, "Uncle McGee did."

Ziva laughed, slapping Tony's chest softly. Olivia ran over to them, grabbing their legs. She squealed something unintelligible. Tony smiled, lifting Olivia up into the air. Ziva whistled to Molly and grabbed the bike. She placed it on the porch and followed her small family inside, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, hey, that one's for mommy," Tony yelled, and Ziva walked into see Olivia running towards her with a small wrapped box. Ziva tilted her head, giving her husband a look.

"For me?" she asked, and Olivia nodded. Ziva took her hand and sat down on the carpet again, picking at the paper carefully. Olivia squirmed, reaching over and taking the paper out of Ziva's lap.

Ziva smiled as a jewelry box appeared out of the paper. She smiled at Tony as she lifted the lid, revealing a silver charm bracelet. There were four charms on it: a Star of David, bouquet of flowers, pink baby symbol, and a dog bone.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, leaning down and kissing her daughters head. Tony moved over next to her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"The best for you," he said, and she nudged him.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

-Izzy


	10. Princess Protection

**Chapter Ten:** Princess Protection

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy personally. I hope you like this, I changed it about four times.

* * *

Olivia squealed, running down the hallway from her room towards the living room. She had a pillowcase tied onto her shirt, creating a cape. She held a novelty wand in her hand.

"To the castle!" she yelled, turning to look back down the hall.

"Yes, my princess," Tim walked up behind her, reaching to grab her. She ran away from him, disappearing into the fort they had created in the living room. Tim heard Abby giggling from the dining room, and he scowled at her as he got down onto his hands and knees to crawl into the fort.

"McGee, McGee, look!" Olivia called to him, and he settled down next to her as she pulled over a book that was on the floor. She opened it to a random page and pointed to the middle.

"Here is bad guys," she said, making a sloppy circle with her finger. Tim nodded.

"As your loyal guard, I shall protect you," he said, putting his hand to his heart. Olivia giggled loudly, reaching over and hitting his arm.

"Silly," she pointed to the book again, "we both fight."

Tim laughed, reaching over and fluffing up her wild hair. The static electricity from the blankets was making it into a puffy mess.

"Okay, then what's the plan?" he asked, and she frowned. She looked around at the assorted items she'd brought into their fort. Tim watched as she grabbed some of the markers, sloppily handing him a couple.

"Arrows," she said, turning back to the pile. Tim smiled, staring down at his hand. He looked back up as she held up two more books.

"Shields," she suggested, and Tim nodded enthusiastically. Olivia smiled widely, looking back down at the book she was using as a map.

"We attack here," she showed him the point, which was actually the word 'reasons', but he smiled and nodded anyway. She smiled smugly, putting her finger to her lips. He followed her out of the fort, holding his book shield in front of his face. He crouched down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Be quiet, it's a sneak attack," she breathed into his ear, and he grimaced at the warm breath filling his ear. He nodded nonetheless.

She shuffled towards the front door and around into the kitchen, and it clicked in his mind that she was going to throw markers at Abby. He almost broke their cover.

Olivia stopped at the edge of the counter, peeking her head up to look at her Aunt Abby. She sunk back down and looked at Tim.

"Ready?" she breathed, and Tim nodded.

"Got'cha!" she screamed, running around the island and racing at Abby. Abby screamed in response, standing from the table and running out of the dining room and towards the back of the house. She easily slipped into Olivia's room, holding herself against the door.

"Oh no! That's my room!" Olivia yelled, looking up at Tim in desperation. Tim smiled.

He leaned down and whispered into Olivia's ear, and she began to nod enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll be at the fort," she said, turning on her heel and skipping down the hall. Tim sighed.

"Abby, open up," he said, and the knob turned. She looked out at him, pouting.

"She threw markers at me, Tim. Did she tell you I was the enemy?" she said, letting Tim into the room. McGee shrugged.

"I had a feeling," he said, and she slapped his chest.

"And you didn't tell me, thanks," she replied, reaching up and scratching her head. She smiled at her partner in crime, and laughed.

"Let's go attack her," Abby said wickedly, and Tim's eyes widened.

"Uh, Abby, I don't-"

"Yes, don't think, just go!" she said, pulling Tim through the door and down towards the living room.

"Counter attack!" she yelled, and Olivia screamed from inside the fort.

"No!" she screamed, and pens flew.

(…)

Tony opened the door for his wife, helping her out of the car. She smiled at him, hooking her purse over her shoulder.

"That was nice," she said, and Tony smirked.

"Ten full hours of no child is more than nice," he said, and Ziva slapped his chest.

"I feel guilty about it," she mumbled, and Tony shook his head.

"We need a break every now and then," he reasoned, and she shrugged.

"I guess. As long as she had fun with Tim and Abby," Ziva said as she unlocked the front door. She pushed it open and frowned as she heard screams and a marker flew across the space in front of her. Tony began to laugh.

"Oh boy," he said, moving past Ziva into the living room. A marker flew right past his ear, and he yelped.

"McGoo, what's going on here?" Tony demanded as McGee skittered up to them, his face red and a smile on his face.

"We made a fort, and it kind of turned into a battle," he said, side-eyeing Ziva. She bit her lip as she saw the couches turned over onto their sides, the cushions on the floor. Every blanket from the hall closet was draped over the cushions and couches.

"Don't worry Ziva, we've been really careful," Tim tried to sooth her, seeing the distress in her face. She blinked and shook her head, laughed as Olivia appeared out of the blankets.

"Momma! Daddy! We made a fort!" she exclaimed, hugging her father's legs. Tony reached down and patted her mess of hair. Ziva chuckled at the site.

Abby emerged from the fort, her hair disheveled. She waved at Ziva and Tony, offering an apologetic smile.

"We'll clean it up," she promised, and Ziva shook her head.

"I might want a little tour before you do that," she said, and Olivia perked up.

"I'll show you!" she basically screamed, grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her into the living room. Abby look at her friend and shrugged, following Olivia and Ziva into the fort. Olivia's wild giggles could be heard clearly from underneath the blankets.

"You guys have a good day?" Tim asked, following Tony as he moved towards the door again, heading for the trunk of their car. Tony nodded.

"Oh yeah, it was great," he handed Tim a bag, "especially being able to wander a store without constantly having to search for a runaway two-year-old."

Tim laughed, taking note of the names on the bags. He saw clothing brands, and smiled at the thought that Tony and Ziva finally going clothes shopping without a rowdy child.

"Sounds relaxing, I'm glad we could help," Tim said softly, and Tony smiled at his friend.

"Thank you guys, so much. Ziva… she really needed it. We both did, but I think Ziva more than me. She dragged me to nearly every store in the mall," he said with a chuckle, and Tim laughed.

" Well, good," he responded, following Tony back into the house. Ziva, Abby, and Olivia were still playing in the fort, and Tony could distinctly hear Ziva laughing.

"Sorry for leaving the living room a mess. Olivia insisted on making a fort," Tim offered, and Tony shook his head. Ziva looked out from the blankets, winking at her husband. She gasped, and Tony could see short arms pulling at her waist. Ziva disappeared again.

"No, it's okay. It's a good mess."

* * *

**A/N:** This gives me feels. A huge thanks to Nicole (McGeekle) for the help on the plot of this chapter.

Reviews, per usual, are greatly appreciated.

-Izzy


	11. Cookies

**Chapter Eleven:** Cookies

**A/N:** Ooffff, I finally typed this up. I had twenty different ideas, and then the good one finally came to me in the shower. So, there 'ya go!

Read on.

* * *

Tim McGee rolled over in his bed, groaning at the sound of his phone going off. He rubbed his face as he answered.

"McGee."

"_Yeah, McGoo, sorry for waking you."_

"Tony?" Tim sat up, "what's up?"

"_Remember how I was telling you that Olivia caught the flu?"_

"Uh, yeah… you're not sick, are you?" McGee asked, but Tony laughed.

"_If only. No, it's worse."_

"Ziva…"

"_Yes, Ziva. Which means I'm not going into work today. I've already told the director. You're in charge Tim. Have fun."_

"I should be telling you that," McGee said with a soft laugh, trying to not wake his sleeping partner.

"_Thanks, McGee. Now I gotta go, Ziva's calling and I think I heard throwing up. Good luck today man."_

"You too," Tim said quickly, but the line was dead before he finished. He rubbed his head, swinging his legs back up onto the bed and sighing.

(…)

Tony sat on his bed, rubbing his daughters back. She was clinging to his neck, her body hot against his skin. She had started showing symptoms on Wednesday morning, and starting throwing up that night. Now it was Friday, and Ziva was currently slumped over the toilet.

"Juice?" Olivia croaked, and Tony thought. He had her on a cracker and water diet, knowing that anything else would come right back up. He looked at her face, smiling at her.

"Maybe later, when mommy is better," he said, and Olivia pouted. She hid her face in his shirt again, her hands clinging to the fabric. Tony stood and carried Olivia out into the hall. Molly watched them, her eyes worried. The dog had spent most of the day right next to Ziva, bringing come comfort to Ziva.

"Juice?" Olivia asked again, and Tony let out a deep breath. He walked into the living room and placed his daughter on the couch gently. She looked up at him as he wrapped her blanket around her shoulders, and handed her a pot. She grasped it with both hands.

"Mommy's not better yet, baby," he said, grabbing the remote. He turned on the television and found something to keep Olivia distracted so he could check on his wife.

"Okay," she said tiredly, her eyes glazing over as she looked at the TV. Tony didn't like using the television as a distraction, but he had to take care of his wife.

He walked into the kitchen and put some ice into a bag. He also dug some gum out of Ziva's purse, stowing it away in his pocket. He checked on Olivia one last time before heading back down to Ziva.

"Good girl, Molly," he said quietly to the dog as she jogged down the hall to Olivia.

"Tony?" Ziva's exhausted voice called, and he quickly made his way into their bathroom. He frowned at the sight.

He thought he'd seen all of Ziva's exhausted faces when she was pregnant, but this was a new one. Her whole body was covered in sweat, even though she was only wearing her underwear. Her hair was up in the messiest bun he'd ever seen, and she had the side of her face flattened against the tile floor.

"I'm here," he whispered as he sat down near her, reaching up to flush the toilet. She winced at the sound, covering her ear with her hand. Tony touched her waist gently, and she looked up at him. He held up the ice and she let out a long sigh.

"Please," she mumbled, and he smiled. He wrapped the bag up in a washcloth and offered it to her. She placed it on the back of her neck, letting out a long sigh.

"How's Olivia?" she croaked, reaching for her glass of water.

"Better," he said as he handed her the glass. She didn't move to take a drink, her head still against the floor. She let out another sigh.

"Do you need help?" he said softly, and she nodded. He grabbed a towel and draped it over his shoulder. He gently lifted her torso off the floor and against his chest, supporting her weight with his arms. She groaned, shutting her eyes against the vertigo. Tony placed a soft kiss on her temple, mumbling his apologizes. He handed her the cup and she lifted it to her lips, taking a small sip.

"You're cold," she handed him the cup, and he chuckled.

"No, you're very hot," he replied, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. He crinkled his nose, reaching over for the thermometer.

"Lift your tongue," he said, and she obliged. She shut her mouth around the instrument and frowned at him. He grabbed the ice and placed it on the top of her head. She let her body relax against his.

The thermometer beeped, and Tony took it out of Ziva's mouth. He frowned.

"It's gone up a bit."

"What is it now?"

"One oh one point eight," he replied, and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Have you checked Olivia's?" she tried to look at him, but she shut her eyes in pain. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hers broke about an hour ago. She's down to under one hundred," he said, and Ziva nodded.

"I feel gross," she moaned, and Tony nodded.

"You smell gross," he said, and Ziva nudged him, or something like that. She was too weak to exert too much energy.

"Can I take a bath yet?" she asked, and he frowned.

"Let's wait until your fever breaks," he whispered, looking around for a towel.

"I'm going to bring you back over to the bed," he said, and she nodded.

After tricky maneuvering and slow movements, Ziva sank into her bed happily. Tony tucked the blankets around her body, placing her water glass on her nightstand. He touched her forehead gently.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, and she seemed to nod.

Tony moved back to the living room where, as he expected, he found his daughter fast asleep on the couch. Tony ushered Molly out of the way so he could lift Olivia off the couch, blankets and all. He then carried her down the hall to his room again.

"Juice?" a sleepy voice said, and Tony smiled.

"Not now baby, you and mommy are going to take a nap," he said softly, and Olivia looked around.

"Mommy," she said, instantly moving up next to Ziva as Tony sat her down. Olivia crawled up under the covers and found her place right in the middle. Tony let out a long sigh, looking towards the dirty bathroom. He would clean while they slept.

(…)

McGee looked up from his breakfast as his phone went off, and he dug into his jacket pocket to find it.

"McGee."

"_Hello, Tim, I'm sorry to bother you."_

"No, no Ziva, don't worry about it, I'm just eating breakfast, what's up?" he said, pushing his eggs around his plate.

"_Well, it seems what while he was taking care of Olivia and I, Tony caught the same flu we had. So, he won't be coming in."_

McGee nodded, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Alright, Ziva, thanks for telling me. You're feeling better then, I take it?"

"_Much, Tony was an excellent caretaker."_

McGee heard something on the other end of the line, and he heard Ziva sigh.

"_I shall have to talk to you later, McGee. Someone just threw their cookies."_

"Tossed their cookies," he corrected automatically, and Ziva laughed.

"_Well, however you put it, Tony just threw up, so talk later McGee."_

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

-Izzy


	12. MTAC

**Chapter Twelve:** MTAC

**A/N:** You know there's something wrong when you can't remember how old the child is in your story. But, I remembered, so it's all good now. I've deduced that in this chapter Olivia is almost three (I'm setting this in late November). And I really like this chapter. It just sorta wrote itself, and happened in less than ten minutes.

I also typed this before I'd watched Berlin, and I'll just say, I'm emotionally compromised. I hope this helps...

So, go forth!

* * *

Tony had been at work for forty-eight hours straight. His eyes, head, and body hurt, and his patience was running thin. The team had been working to find not only a missing child, but a mentally unstable mother, and as far as Tony was concerned, he just wanted to be home with his family.

"Tony, hey, any luck?" Abby said as she placed a delicious smelling coffee on his desk. He smiled up at her in thanks, taking a long sip.

"No. And McGee's about to punch a hole in a wall."

Abby sighed, looking up at MTAC. McGee had been holed up in there for three hours straight, working with Hansen on roadside cameras and tips. He only came out to use the restroom, which Tony actually suspected was time to pace angrily.

"Are you guys hungry? I'll go pick up some real food for you," Abby offered, and Tony smiled and leaned back.

"Abby, have I told you recently that you're an angel?" he said, and she laughed.

"I'll try to get something healthy, but also something that can be eaten again later, cold," she whispered, taking the proffered money Tony held out to her. She pocketed it, giving him a kiss on the forehead before moving to the elevator. Tony sighed.

(…)

Tony covered his face with his hands, trying to rub the tension out of his forehead. Tim was slumping in one of the chairs nearby, his coat covering him up. Hansen and Sanchez were quietly working at the computers, frequently bringing things up on the big screen and examining it.

"I have a headache," Hansen said quietly, and Tony looked over at him.

"There's a bottle of Tylenol on my desk, you can go grab it," he offered, and Hansen smiled in thanks. He got up and walked out of MTAC. The door seemed to slam behind him. Tim jumped at the sound, his coat falling off his face.

"What time is it?" he asked, looking at his watch.

"2223, you've been asleep for an hour, it's okay," Sanchez said seamlessly, not looking away from the computer. Tim nodded, standing up and stretching.

The door on the far side of the room opened, and Hansen stepped through. He was holding a bag, and the room suddenly smelled like food.

"Look who I found in the bullpen," he said, holding the door open.

Abby slipped through first, following by a bobbing head of curls, and Ziva. Each had bags and boxes in their arms, and the little head of curls ran over to Tony.

"Daddy!" Olivia yelled, running right into his arms, crushing him in a hug. Tony pulled her into his lap, shutting his eyes.

"Hi monkey," he said quietly, holding her to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder easily.

"I miss you," she whispered, and Tony felt something pull in his chest. He rubbed her back. His eyes stung.

"I miss you too," he mumbled, nuzzling her hair. He felt another presence next to him, and he could tell it was Ziva. He felt a kiss on the top of his head, and he looked up at her.

"I'm glad you guys came," he said softly, and she kissed him softly.

"I was planning to anyway, but when Abby called with the task of obtaining food, I volunteered happily," she whispered, kissing him again. Tony smiled at her, biting his lower lip. Ziva nodded easily, kissing him again before moving away to help Abby with the food. He was glad the room was dark.

"I made some sandwiches to put in the break room, each with initials on the bags," Ziva said, holding up various sandwiches. Hansen smiled widely.

"You guys are the best," he said, hugging Ziva and Abby enthusiastically. Abby laughed, pulling out iced teas and Gatorades. She handed the bottles to Tim, returning the quick kiss he gave her. Tony observed from his chair, his daughter still tight in his arms. He let out a long sigh, and Olivia pulled back to look at him.

"What's wrong Daddy?" she said worriedly, reaching up to pat his damp cheeks. He smiled at her, kissing her cheeks. She laughed, and the sound lifted Tony's spirits.

"I'm just glad you came, you little monkey," he said, and she squealed. The sound echoed through the large room.

"Tony, I have a meatball sub with your name on it," Ziva held up a white package, and Tony placed Olivia on the floor. He walked to his wife.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" he whispered in her ear as he hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing.

"No, but I know," she said, reaching up and rubbing his back.

"Ah, I'm so hungry," he said, pulling back and taking the sub from her with a smile.

"I also have a salad for you," she said quickly, and he made a face.

"There are salads for all of you, actually," Abby said, laughing at the faces of the men in the room.

It got quiet as everyone began eating. Abby sat down on the floor, Tim joining her. Olivia wandered from person to person, giving each of them a hug. She finally settled down in her father's lap, snuggling into his shirt and playing with his shoulder holster straps. Hansen and Sanchez sat in the rolling chairs, alternating between the computers and their food.

"Thank you guys, so much," Sanchez finally said, breaking the silence. He took a long drink of his iced tea, raising it towards Abby and Ziva.

"I helped!" Olivia said from Tony's lap, glaring at Sanchez. The man just laughed.

"Well, cheers to you too," he said with a laugh, and Olivia held up her bottle of apple juice. She smiled happily at the laughter she received.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far, thank you guys so much! Also everyone on Tumblr who's enjoying this. You're all wonderful.

And, per usual, reviews are always appreciated!

-Izzy


	13. Lessons

**Chapter Thirteen:** Lessons

**A/N:** I am so so so so sorry for not updating this in such a long time. I don't know man, I had school and work and personal problems, and so I've finally sat down and typed this out. Now that school is over, I have time!

So, go forth!

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk, staring down the lawyer up outside MTAC, his hands poised on his keyboard. He could feel McGee laughing at him, and he ignored his friend easily.

"Tony-"

"Shh McGoo," Tony snapped, and McGee seemed to laugh harder.

"Will you-"

"One more word and I fire you," Tony whispered angrily, and McGee just laughed again.

"You can't do that," McGee argued, and Tony turned to glare at him. He was going to look back up at the lawyer when his phone rang. He hurried to reach into his pocket, pulling it out.

"Hey Ziva, what's up?" he said hurriedly, and she sighed on the other end.

"You are not going to believe what our daughter did today," she breathed, her voice full of stress. Tony sat back in his chair, bringing his hand to his face.

"She's okay, isn't she?" Tony asked, and Ziva laughed.

"Oh, she's fine. She's in big trouble though," she said, and Tony heard her shuffling.

"What did she do?" he asked tentatively, and she let out a long sigh.

"She was playing with another girl in the park today, and they were getting along fine, until the other girl started to pick at what makes Olivia mad," Ziva said, and Tony grimaced.

"Pulling at her hair, literally?" he asked, and Ziva hummed.

"She really doesn't like anyone but us touch her hair, and this girl didn't understand that. So, when Olivia had asked the girl to stop multiple times, Olivia turned around and pushed the girl to the ground."

Tony covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his laughter. He could hear the seriousness in his wife's voice, trying to keep the laughter out of his.

"Really?" he choked out, and Ziva sighed heavily.

"Yes, she did! The girl's mother was livid, and after we worked out why Olivia had pushed the girl, the mother was not any happier," Ziva sounded upset, and Tony reached for his pack.

"I'll be there soon," he said, hanging up his phone.

(…)

Tony walked through his front door, his eyes looking around for his wife. He saw her hair as she moved through the kitchen, and after placing his pack on the floor, he walked into the bright kitchen. Ziva was standing at the counter, chopping vegetables. She leaned her head towards him, and he could see the stress in her shoulder. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Where's the trouble maker?" he whispered, rubbing his hands over her stomach. He could feel the stress in her shoulders, and he squeezed her against his chest. She let out a long sigh.

"In her room, on a very long timeout," she explained, her shoulders dropping as she relaxed. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and rubbed them carefully. She stopped chopping vegetables.

"I did not like being on the spot like that," she said, and he rested his head on hers.

"I believe it," he whispered, and she huffed.

"The other mother was absolutely livid, so I just agreed with everything she said and then brought Olivia home. I might have overreacted. I did not yell, she has just been on timeout since we got home," she explained, and Tony bent his head to kiss her cheek. She carefully turned in his arms and tucked herself into his embrace, letting out another sigh.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, before dinner. I need to finish dinner," she explained, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. He smiled at her as she turned back to the vegetables.

He left the kitchen and walked down the hall, scratching the back of his head. He knocked on Olivia's door before entering, peeking his head around the corner. She was sitting on the floor with a couple of her stuffed animals, her special pig in her lap.

"Hi daddy," she said meekly, and Tony smiled warmly at her. He shut the door behind him, moving across the room to sit next to her. She crawled into his lap, pulling her pig with her. She cuddled against him.

"What happened at the park today?" he asked, and she stiffened. She looked right up at him, looking upset.

"Maia wouldn't stop pulling my hair," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Tony smoothed her hair, shushing her as she began to cry.

"Your mother told me," he said, and the mention of Ziva only seemed to make Olivia more tense.

"Mommy's really mad," she whispered, and he bit his lip.

"You know, your mommy used to be an agent like me," he said, and Olivia nodded.

"Aunt Abby told me," she said, and Tony made a mental note to have a talk with Abby.

"Well, your mommy knows how to really hurt someone with her hands, and she could probably wrestled me to the ground," he explained, and Olivia looked up at him with starry eyes.

"Why?" she asked innocently, and Tony let out a long breath."

"Your mother was a fighter. It was her job to be tough," he stated simply, and Olivia nodded.

"Oh," she whispered, and Tony rubbed her back.

"The thing is, honey, your mom doesn't want you to use violence when someone upsets you. You should never use violence when someone makes you mad," he explained softly, and Olivia's eyes were misty again.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears spilling over onto her cheeks. Tony kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"I know you are honey, I know. You just need to learn," he said softly, and she sniffed.

"Is mommy still mad?" she asked, and Tony shook his head.

"Your mom loves you very much, and she can't be mad for long. I bet if you went down there and gave her a really big hug, she'd feel better."

Olivia nodded, getting off her father's lap. She pulled the door open and peeked down the hall, looking back at Tony. He nodded, standing up to follow her.

Olivia carefully peeked around the wall to the kitchen, and Tony could hear Ziva cooking the veggies.

"Mommy?" Olivia squeaked, and Tony came around the corner just in time to see Ziva turn to look at their daughter. Her eyes softened.

"Are you ready for dinner, sweetie?" she asked, and Olivia nodded. She held her pig closer to her chest as she walked towards her mother.

"Do… do you need help?" Olivia asked tentatively, and Ziva smiled widely. She dropped the wooden spoon she was holding onto the counter, moved to her daughter, and picked the four-year-old up into her arms. Olivia let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Ziva soothed her, rubbing her back carefully. Olivia clung to Ziva, and Ziva sat down in the chair Tony pulled out for her.

"I won't hit again," Olivia mumbled, and Ziva laughed.

"I know, baby, I know."

Tony watched as Olivia looked at Ziva and smiled, rubbing her small face on her pig. Ziva kissed Olivia's head gently.

"Do you want to help daddy set the table?" Ziva said softly, and Olivia perked up.

"Can I fold the napkins?" she grinned, and Ziva nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I tried?/

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	14. First Day

**Chapter Fourteen:** First Day

**A/N:** You knew this was coming.

* * *

Olivia stared up at her father, her eyes wide and scared. She was gripping tightly to his shirt as he brushed her hair, pulling it up into pigtails. When he finished smoothing out bumps and making sure the hair ties wouldn't break, he tried to set her down on the ground. She didn't let go.

Tony sighed.

Tony and Ziva had long ago decided that they would skip preschool for Olivia. And then finally, they'd found an elementary school they liked. Olivia had done the placement testing, and even though she wasn't five yet, the school had placed her in kindergarten.

Today was her first day.

Ziva walked into the living room, smiling at Olivia's hair. She kissed Tony on the head.

"Daddy made your hair pretty," she cooed at Olivia, and Olivia smiled. She shook her head from side to side, causing her hair to brush over her parents faces. Olivia giggled as Tony leaned back and suppressed a sneeze.

Ziva held up the backpack Olivia had joyously picked out. It looked like a strawberry, and was just big enough to fit a lunchbox and a jacket. Olivia took her backpack from Ziva, slipping it onto her back. She struggled with one of the straps, and Tony helped her.

"Are you ready for your first day?" Ziva asked, reaching down and stroking her daughter's cheek. Olivia scrunched up her face. She shook her head, and Ziva finally plucked her daughter out of her husband's lap. She jerked her head towards the door, and Tony slipped toward the door.

"I know you'll love it," Ziva cooed softly, placing kisses all over Olivia's face. The child giggled happily, bouncing on her mother's hip as they moved out the door to the car. Tony let out a sigh as he shut the door.

(…)

Tony held Olivia's hand as he walked with her up to the school. The parking lot was busy and noisy, and the hallways of the school were even worse. Olivia clung tightly to her father's hand, and Tony could feel her nervousness. When they reached Olivia's classroom, Tony bent down in front of her. Ziva walked up next to them.

"You ready?" Tony asked quietly, and Olivia shook her head.

"I'm scared," she whispered, and Tony leaned forward to kiss her head.

"You'll have fun, sweetie," Tony mumbled against her forehead, and Olivia smiled. She looked up at Ziva, who offered a warm smile.

"We'll be here right after school to pick you up, okay?" she said, and Olivia nodded.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Tony said, and Olivia turned towards the classroom. The teacher greeted her, nodding at Tony and Ziva.

Ziva reached over and grabbed her husband's hand, giving it a squeeze.

(…)

Tony looked at the time again. Tim was sitting next to him, shaking his head.

"If you check that watch one more time," Tim warned, and Tony laughed.

"Ziva's picking me up in twenty minutes to get Olivia, we promised her we'd be there when she got out of school," Tony explained again, and Tim smiled.

"Well, stop checking your watch, you're making me nervous."

Tony sat back in his chair, munching on his sandwich some more. Tim took a drink of his water, looking over at his friend.

"Was Olivia excited?" he asked, and Tony scrunched up his face.

"Well, she was more of… nervous. But she's in love with her backpack, so that's good, I guess," Tony explained, and Tim cracked up.

"She's bubbly, she'll make friends," Tim stated, and Tony nodded.

"Hey, she's a DiNozzo, everyone will love her," Tony smiled, and Tim shook his head.

"Boy, your ego hasn't changed a bit."

(…)

Olivia stood in line, watching her teacher intently. Miss Ingrid was helping other students with their backpacks, preparing them to walk outside to be picked up. When everyone was together, Miss Ingrid smiled at the class.

"Alright everyone, I had a wonderful first day, and I can't wait to see you all tomorrow," she smiled at them, moving towards the door to outside. Olivia followed in the line, anxious to see her parents.

As the line moved out to the drop off place, Olivia searched the crowd for a familiar face. She sat down on the bench as told, and looked around. She watched as her classmates ran to their parents, and her stomach flopped.

"Olivia, your dad's here," Miss Ingrid called to her, and Olivia turned to look. Tony was standing there, smiling at her.

"Daddy!" she said, jumping off the bench and running into his arms. Ziva stood next to him, a wide smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Olivia beamed, reaching for her mother. Ziva lifted her daughter out of her husband's arms, letting Tony take Olivia's backpack off her shoulders. They started to move towards the car, Olivia snuggled into Ziva's arms.

"How was your day, baby?" Tony asked, slinging Olivia's backpack on his shoulder. Ziva smirked at him.

"It was fun, oh we got to color, and we had recess, and I made some friends and," Olivia trailed on, continuing to talk about her day. She didn't stop talking as Tony fastened her into her booster seat, waving her hands around excitedly. She didn't stop until they pulled into their driveway, and she let out a big sigh.

"I told you that you would have a good day," Tony smiled, and Olivia shrugged as she jumped out of the car, running towards the porch. Ziva followed her quickly, unlocking the front door. Molly ran outside, whining loudly and licking Olivia's face.

"Molly, Molly!" Olivia squealed, latching herself onto the dog's neck. She started talking into the dog's ear about her day, and Ziva laughed as she sat down on the porch swing. Tony walked up and sat next to her, taking her hand gently. He pulled it up to his lips, kissing her fingers gently.

"She's going to do great in school," Ziva whispered, leaning her head on Tony's shoulder. She smiled at her happy daughter and even happier dog.

"She is," Tony said softly, letting himself relax into the swing cushions.

They sat quietly for a second, before Tony's phone went off.

"That's gotta be McGee," Tony said, pulling out his phone. Ziva snatched it out of his hands, ignoring the call and pocketing his phone.

"McGee can shove it," Ziva mumbled, and Tony smiled.

"That's my girl."

* * *

**A/N**: If there's any mistakes, I'm sorry, I wrote it quickly when I got the inspiration.

Reviews are always appreciated!

-Izzy


	15. Agreement

**Chapter Fifteen:** Agreement

**A/N:** See bottom.

* * *

Tony rolled over in bed, reaching for his wife. She was sitting up against the headboard, a book in her hands. Olivia had spent the night at Gibbs, giving Tony and Ziva some quiet time. A rambunctious five-year-old could be tiring.

"Good afternoon," Ziva mumbled, not looking up from her book. Tony looked at the clock and sighed happily.

"What time did Gibbs say he'd bring Olivia back at?" he asked her, wrapping his arm around her waist, nuzzling his face into her stomach. Her sleep shirt was soft against his eyes.

"Later, after they have dinner. Apparently, he promised her ice cream," she mumbled, taking one of her hands and rubbing his head. He moaned softly, rubbing his nose against her shirt. She moved her hand to where his head and spine met, rubbing softly. He moaned louder.

"That feels amazing," he mumbled, and he could feel her smiling.

"I bet," she replied, turning the page of her book. Her hand stopped rubbing his neck, and came to rest between his shoulder blades. He moved so his ear was against her side, staring at the book she was reading.

"It's so… quiet," he said suddenly, and she broke her gaze from the book. She smiled.

"It always used to be this quiet, think about that," she grinned, and Tony chuckled.

"That's an insane thought," he said as he took in the quiet house. Without Olivia bouncing around, playing with Molly and being an overall happy, active child, the house was rather… empty.

"It's eerie," he stated finally, and Ziva hummed in agreement.

They sat like that for a while, Tony occasionally pressing his lips to her side. Ziva finally set her book down, moving both of her hands to massage Tony's scalp. He shut his eyes, feeling his stomach tug. They hadn't had alone time in months, probably a year. It was odd, to not have Olivia bouncing around, but pleasant all the same.

"Tony," Ziva said suddenly, breaking Tony out of his trance. He looked up at her, and moved to sit next to her when he saw her face. She looked serious, and somewhat confused.

"What's up?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him, letting out a sigh.

"I was talking to Abby the other day, and she asked me a peculiar question," she began, and Tony nodded. He waited for her to continue, letting her work out what she had to say on her own.

"She asked if we'd thought about having another child."

The statement hung in the air, and Tony let his head fall back against the headboard. He could feel Ziva tense, and he carefully took her hand in his, rubbing her palm. He stared up at the ceiling.

"What did you say?" he asked, and she shifted.

"I told her it had never come up. She thought that Olivia would love a younger sibling," Ziva explained, squeezing Tony's hand. They were quiet again, and Tony took a deep breath.

"Do… do you want to have another child?" He asked her, looking down at her face. She was looking up at him calmly. He could see the apprehension in her eyes.

"I… I don't know," she conceded, and Tony pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It would change your life the most," he mumbled, and Ziva let out a puff of a laugh.

"Yes, it would," she sounded relieved, and Tony looked at her. She sighed heavily.

"I have thought about having another child, adding to our family. It has crossed my mind plenty of times. But… it just… never clicks. I never feel the absolute need to have another child. I feel…" she trailed off, and Tony smiled.

"Comfortable, content, fulfilled," he provided, and she nodded.

"I feel satisfied with what we have. I know that Olivia would love another sibling, but I don't think… I don't think I could deal with being pregnant again," she laughed, and Tony let himself join her. Tony kissed her forehead again.

"It's up to you," he told her, and she smiled at him.

"It's your life as well," she reminded him, and he shrugged.

"I remember how much you did with Olivia. It was a lot of work, and having another child would be double that. So, whatever you want, I'm okay with," he explained, and she could feel her eyes stinging. She pushed herself up to kiss him, cupping his face with one hand. He smiled against her lips.

"I love you," she whispered against his stubble, and he winked at her. She giggled at him.

"I love you too, and I love this," he gestured to the room, the house, and the dog sleeping on the dog bed in the corner. Ziva smiled, settling down into the sheets. Tony moved next to her, pulling her into his arms. She tucked herself against his side, kissing his jaw.

They laid in the silence, soaking up the warmth coming from the window. In the quiet, they could hear the cars outside on the street, their neighbors arguing in their backyard, and the birds in the tree. Ziva shut her eyes.

She opened them again.

"It's too quiet," she said, and Tony nodded.

"Let's go for a walk," he said, already getting out of the bed. Molly looked up from her bed, barking excitedly.

Tony didn't scold the dog at all. The sound was music to his ears.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I've received a couple of reviews about possibly adding in another kid, and I thought about it, a lot actually. And I... I just finally came to the conclusion that, while it would be fun to write and a cool addition, I couldn't actually picture it. It just didn't fit into how I imagine the Tony/Ziva family. And I guess that's my own personal headcanon, but hey, this is my headcanon of a story, so that's okay.

And I'm happy with how the story is progressing, and I hope this chapter kind of cleared up the idea, because I didn't want to totally skip this conversation. Discussing children is important, so this just... happened.

I hope it doesn't disappoint, I just can't find myself writing it.

Reviews are always appreciated!

-Izzy


End file.
